They Just Work
by Sweedledome
Summary: Relationships come and go but it always seems to be the ones you never saw coming, or never expected to last, that seem to just...work. One shot. AU in that it's Mitchsen and the Jeca kiss didn't happen. One-shot.


Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell were one of those couples. The ones that nobody saw coming, the ones that nobody expected to last, the ones nobody ever seemed to quite 'get'. From the moment they met, anybody could see that they drove each other up the wall and not in the sexually frustrated, angry tension sort of way. No, it was genuine 'cannot stand to be around each other' hatred. That hatred that morphed into a sort of tense truce that came with spending the majority of their time around each other for Bella's rehearsals. Of course, that truce couldn't last forever and it reached it's peak boiling point after Sectionals. What nobody realised was that that was the night Aubrey Posen saw something in Beca Mitchell she hadn't seen before.

_ "If this is what I get for trying..." _

Those words played on a loop in Aubrey's head all night long. It occurred to her that what had always irked her most about Beca was that she didn't seem to care about things, she didn't _try_. After all, she was only in the Bella's because of that stupid deal with her father right? And even then it took some pretty persistent nudging from Chloe to get there. It was those words that gave Aubrey pause, for the first time she considered the idea that this was Beca's way of trying. That she was genuinely doing what she though was best for the Bellas and not just trying to sabotage Aubrey for her own amusement. It was an odd concept but that thought led to a subtle shift in Aubrey's outlook on Beca Mitchell that was undeniably set in stone the minute Beca showed up at rehearsals and began her awkward apology. It wasn't questionable any more, Beca Mitchell _cared_. So, for the first time, Aubrey allowed Beca to see a piece of herself, her real self. __

"If at first you don't succeed...pack your bags."

The words that had haunted Aubrey for so long became almost freeing as she saw the glint in Beca's eye. That glint of recognition, understanding, empathy. She knew exactly how harsh a father's judgement could be. That was what caused the subtle shift in Beca's outlook on Aubrey Posen that created a new truce between the two. Not the truce forced by regular contact and an attempt to be civil so they weren't yelling at each other all the time. No, this truce was more...quiet in its existence, the first layer of many that would be built upon and built upon into something greater than the two could ever have respectively dreamed. A relationship that still caused people to tilt their head and wonder 'how did that happen?' many years later.

As the finals approached that first foundation stone was added to brick by brick as the two were more willing to take the time to actually listen to one another, desperate to see some glimpse of each other that would further the connection they both now felt but could not find the words to define what it was. From an outsider perspective anyone could see that the two were now working together as a more cohesive unit but the regular angry snaps at each other and the hours of quiet sulking after a particularly terse meeting left the surrounding Bella's in no doubt that this was indeed the same Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell.

With finals came a night of partying and tequila like none of the Bellas had ever known, but still nothing to indicate anything other than a partnership focused solely on music and the Bellas from Aubrey and Beca. The first sign either of them gave was when Beca's casual "gotta go, meeting Bree for lunch" slipped out after she and a couple of others had crashed at Fat Amy's for an impromptu karaoke night that Aubrey couldn't attend because she was working on her Valedictorian speech. The silence that followed in the wake of Beca slamming the door behind her on the way out (not angrily, Beca just didn't seem to get that it wasn't necessary to throw your whole body into the action of opening and closing a door) was so profound that nobody had to ask Lily to repeat herself when she said "Beca's doing what now?!"

Chloe's brow furrowed as she revealed to the Bellas that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. That she had been surprised to bump into Beca leaving her and Aubrey's apartment one evening after her check up with the doctor's had been rescheduled due to a family emergency. Chloe had let the whole matter slide simply because Beca had disappeared with a 'night Chlo' before she could question it and when she questioned Aubrey...well...she had said she was just laying down the rules for Beca as captain of the Bellas next year and outlining what was expected of her. That seemed reasonable so Chloe hadn't thought too much about it but with this sudden lunch date Chloe found herself recalling Bree's unusually good mood an persistent humming under her breath for the rest of the evening.

Graduation led to even more raised eyebrows, with Chloe and Aubrey's imminent departure to New York for their summer internships there was no denying that all the Bellas were feeling rather emotional, not Beca though. Beca was her usual sarcastic smirky self with Aubrey huffily reminding her of the austerity and importance of the occasion. That wasn't what was odd, no, what was odd was Beca's small smile as Aubrey finished her Valedictorian speech and the quietly murmured

_"You did good."_

"No, I did well." Aubrey responded with a suspiciously Beca like smirk. The moment soon ended as Beca stood aside to let her fellow Bellas congratulate Aubrey on a job well done. Still...the pair seemed to gravitate toward each other for the rest of the day, they weren't clingy or cuddly, they didn't even appear to exchange many words but there wasn't a moment the two weren't placed directly next to one another.

Things started getting really bizarre when Chloe added to the Facebook message set up by Amy entitled "something stinks around here and it's not my crocodile wresting clothes" informing the rest of Bellas that Bree had announced Beca was going to visit them for a week in New York and "oh, what's that Chloe? That's the week you're doing your ward placement and won't be around much? Oh I completely forgot, guess I'll have to entertain alt girl then."

When everyone returned the next year, Aubrey having mysteriously decided that Chloe was right about post graduate degrees being a good idea and Beca mysteriously having decided that LA could wait a couple of years, the change was clear as day. Beca and Aubrey spent all their time together. Brushing off initial enquiries with excuses about teaching Beca how to lead the Bellas seeing as post grad studies no longer allowed Bree or Chloe to participate in the ICCA's, the pair's newfound ability to always locate the other went unquestioned for a brief period of time. That's not to say the Bellas didn't attempt recon missions but even Lily's disturbing ninja skills and Stacie's rather poor attempt to climb the tree under which Beca and Bree regularly met (though Cynthia Rose certainly didn't seem to mind "aiding" Stacie down), couldn't reveal what it was the two actually talked about. From a distance they could easily be seen conversing, even laughing and obviously enjoying one another's company but it seemed as soon as anybody got within hearing distance, both girls found themselves content to enjoy a comfortable silence.

Of course all that went completely out of the window when Jessica came bursting into the Bellas rehearsal space, red faced and completely out of breath brandishing her phone so enthusiastically that nobody could figure out what she was on about. Eventually Ashley grabbed the phone out of her gasping friend's hand and, after an almost comical jaw drop, she turned the phone to let the remaining Bellas see the picture glaring from the phone screen. Beca. Aubrey. _Beca_ and _Aubrey_. Beca _Mitchell_ and Aubrey_ Posen_. Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen _holding hand_s. Beca Mitchell looking _extremely happy_ as Aubrey Posen had her head on Beca's lap and her fingers intertwined with Beca's.

_"I saw them!"_ Jessica finally managed to blurt out once she regained her breath. _"I decided to go for a walk in the woods near the campus and there they were! They've got a secret spot!" _Jessica's smile then turned into a full on grin as Cynthia Rose reminded everybody that, while suspicious, this didn't necessarily prove anything, _"that doesn't, but the kiss I saw certainly does"_ and unfortunately for Beca and Aubrey they chose that exact moment to enter the rehearsal space, quickly becoming confused by the unabashed, open mouthed gawping of the Bellas in front of them.

_A suspicious "what?"_ escape their mouths at exactly the same time as the Bellas tried to regain their cognitive faculties. Amy's the first to recover as she points an accusatory finger at the pair

_"You!...Her!...Australian kissing!" _Amy splutters, quickly clarifying with a _"like a French kiss but down under"_ when the Bellas let out several general noises of confusion. When Aubrey and Beca didn't react Denise chimed in with a _"so...are you guys...together? Like together together?"_

_"No"_ and _"not really_" comes from their respective mouths. At the indignant noises from the Bellas and the cry of _"but Jessica saw you...canoodling!"_ from Amy, Beca trots out a hesitant _"we're just...we're just enjoying getting to know each other...I guess"_. Which is immediately backed up by an affirmative nod from Aubrey. After a moment of silence Beca begins to outline the plan for the day and the Bellas take the hint to leave things for now.

Things change after that day though...not drastically, but Beca and Aubrey now regularly hold hands. They sit together, always find a way to be touching and are not adverse to lightly dropping a kiss on the other's forehead or cheek in those rare moments where they have to be parted. They still talk in quiet tones, hushing whenever anyone approaches, they don't gush wildly about one another, they don't even seem to acknowledge that there's anything more between the two of them than friendship verbally but it's all in the little touches and glances at each other that let the Bellas know there is definitely something there. But...what? They still can't figure it out. What do they even talk about? What do they do in those times where it becomes apparent they've spent several hours with each other?

The touches between them seem so innocent that the Bellas begin to wonder if maybe that kiss was a one off and that Beca and Aubrey just seem to have entered into a very close friendship. That is until a bleary eyed Chloe informs them one morning that, unless Aubrey's taken to screaming _"oh god Beca, don't stop!"_ in her sleep, the two are definitely enjoying the more...physical aspects of a relationship. After that night time revelation, Chloe can't help but notice that the touches between them aren't necessarily innocent...they're more...comfortable, like a well rehearsed dance move, practiced so many times you could do it in your sleep. And so Chloe became the first Bella to see that, whatever her initial misgivings...Beca and Aubrey just...work.

Things continue like this for several months with both of them denying anything to do with the word relationship, the most Chloe can get out of Aubrey is _"I don't know what it is...I mean, we're not putting a label on it because...I don't know...it just works"_ and so it continues. Although there is the hand holding and affectionate gestures, there's no romantic words to accompany them, no discussion of feelings or any indication of what the two of them actually have in common. Rarely though...very rarely, something slips through and one of the Bellas will get a glimpse into the odd dynamic that is Beca and Aubrey. _"What's that?"_ Stacie asked Beca one day as she noticed the small brunette hacking her way into a parcel covered in so much tape an industrial strength chainsaw would have been more appropriate to unseal it than the small stanley knife Beca was wielding._ "Present for Bree" _Beca grunted, only half paying attention to Stacie as she continued to do battle with the obstinate box_ "she really likes chess and she's always going on about how the magnets on her travel set board are falling off and that she wants to get round to getting a proper board so I thought I'd get her one. Plus she seems really keen to teach me and I thought this'd be a good way to get into board was kinda neat when I saw it online."_

With a final, and particularly vicious, stab, Beca managed to succeed in her endeavor to open the box, promptly cause the polystyrene inside to explode everywhere. Stacie caught a glimpse of what looked like very nice, and none to cheap looking board, before Beca seemed to realise just how much she had revealed about herself and Aubrey. Mumbling something about having a class to get to, she picked up the box and quickly wandered off, leaving a trail of little polystyrene bits behind her. And so Stacie became the second Bella to see that, for whatever reason, no matter how unusual the couple may seem...Beca and Aubrey just worked.

Then things change again after the Bellas totally destroy the competition at the Riff-Off and end up getting involved one of the greatest parties in acapella history. It's at this party that Unicycle decides that Aubrey is exactly what he's looking for and spends the evening drunkenly stumbling around after her and giving her drinks. Although the Bellas have repeatedly been informed of just how 'not in a relationship' Aubrey and Beca are, it's still a surprise to see that Aubrey isn't spurning his advances. Not encouraging him either, but definitely not flat out refusing. Perhaps even more surprising is Beca's lack of reaction, she doesn't tell Uni to back off, she doesn't stare angrily at the two across the pool. She drinks, she laughs and she has a good time. Later on, when they're all stumbling about and finding various bits of Amy's floor to pass out on, Lily is the only one to catch snatches of the hushed whispers between the pair. And so Lily is the third Bella to get that Beca and Aubrey just...work. With the exception of Chloe and Stacie, she is the only Bella to not be surprised by the sudden Facebook status update the following morning, **_"Beca Mitchell is now in a relationship with Aubrey Posen". _**

And so things continued, one by one the Bellas were allowed a quick peek into the world of Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell. The time where Cynthia Rose dropped by Beca's unannounced to see Beca listening to music and affectionately playing with Aubrey's hair while she watched a movie. The time Fat Amy challenged Aubrey and Beca respectively to tequila drinking contests and, both times, was then subjected to an hour of Beca and Aubrey drunkenly slurring _"she just gets me ya know?"_. The time Jessica and Ashley agreed to let Aubrey use their kitchen to make a surprise for Beca because Aubrey's was out of commission and ended up being very glad they'd just replaced that fire extinguisher. Aubrey's cries of _"I don't understand! Beca showed me how to make this not two days ago, look, I made step-by-step notes and everything! Ugh, I wanted to prove to her that I could do it" _were how they found out that Beca was actually something of a genius in the kitchen. The lingering acrid smell of smoke in their apartment was a reminder that Aubrey most definitely was not. They decided in future to ask exactly how the oven ended up 'out of commission' if Aubrey asked for a favour again.

Life went on and slowly those rock steady couples, the ones you always thought would make it, the ones everyone called the 'lucky ones' and expected to one day be at their wedding saying _"I remember when they first got together_", they all faded. Jenny and Michael who had been together since they were fifteen and made it all the way through university found the just didn't work in the real world. Charlie and Emma who were always being called the 'cute' couple, always exchanging gifts and romantic gestures found that being 'cute' all the time just didn't work when it came to the serious conversations. Jake and Robbie who had stuck together through years of homophobic slurs in their small town with its small town way of thinking found that, although they'd always have a special place in each others hearts for being the other's rock in times of need, they'd grown into two different people who just didn't work the way the younger versions of themselves had. Through all this, people looked at Beca and Aubrey, they looked, they titled their head and thought to themselves 'how? how did that happen?' but it didn't matter. In the end, given enough time, anyone could see that, for whatever reason, Beca and Aubrey just...worked.

* * *

_**Normally i'm more of a Bechloe girl but recent conversation with a friend about how everyone we know seems to be breaking up now that we've hit uni apart from the one couple we didn't see coming and, quite frankly, didn't expect to last, got me thinking about how I could really see Mitchsen being one of those couples. One of the ones that surprise you in every way, not just with them getting together but with the fact that they actually stick where couples you thought would then don't...if that makes sense...it's 6:34 in the morning and I haven't actually been to bed yet so there's a very good chance this is complete and utter rubbish. Hopefully you enjoyed my sleep deprived ramblings and, if not, I promise to never do it again. I'm going to go to bed now because I have a lecture in three hours. Nighty night.**_


End file.
